The Truth of Origin
by RinnSaitou
Summary: Two Pokemon coordinators meet hundreds of creatures called Moemon. What will happen when they interfere with them? Read on to see. MayXDrew more toward the end.
1. Chp1 The Encounter

I OWN EVERYTHING! okay i lied i don't own a thing...

please review!

EDIT: ok so I changed it around a bit. edited somethings and changed the ending...i really haventwriten this in the longest time...

Chapter 1 Mew vs Crobat 

It was a late fall night and the moon was shining brighter than usual. In the Johto region's Ilex forest, a young man walks alone along a narrow pass searching for any rare Pokémon. It has been said that the forest holds many mysteries and legends. One about a Pokémon called Celebi, had caught this boy's attention.

This young man's name is Drew. He is a Pokémon coordinator with many adoring fans. He has a clever mind and knows the best way to show off his Pokémon. His current party consists of Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree.

Drew continued walking wondering if the old legend of Celebi is true or if this was simply a wild goose chase. He was about to give up and look for the nearest Pokémon center when suddenly he heard a rustling noise and two shadowy figures come whizzing past. He tried to run after them, however was too slow. So he grabbed a poke ball, which was attached to the side of his belt and then threw it into the air. A green dragon, Flygon, came out of the ball and Flygon began flying above Drew.

When the ball returned to Drew's hand, he commanded his Flygon to fly to the right of him, allowing him to jump onto Flygon's back. Flygon, with Drew on his back, soared into the air. Drew searched the forest below for any sign of the two figures he had witnessed before. When he saw them, he pointed in that direction, and Flygon immediately flew in towards them. As Drew looked at the figures more closely, he noticed one seemed to be chasing the other.

Suddenly, the figure that gave chase glowed an eerie blue, causing the other to falter. It flailed around on the ground and by the time it recovered the other one had taken out a mechanism that looked like a net of some sort. Drew didn't like the looks of this, if the chaser was a trainer it would have used a pokeball not something like that net. The chaser threw the contraption, but before it reached the other figure, Drew commanded Flygon to use flamethrower on the net and after that, it turned to ash. Both looked surprised, and looked around wondering where that came from.

Drew smirked then landed on the ground between the two of them. He got off Flygon and faced the chaser. "What are you doing?" he asked, seriously.

Before Drew could get a response, Flygon wailed and fell to the ground. Drew turned to Flygon, purple darts stuck out from Flygon's neck. Astonished and confused, Drew then turned to the creature he was defending and then realized he had been defending the wrong thing.

It was sort of human, however its eyes glowed an unnatural yellow and four bat-like wings sprouted from its back. Drew stared in horror while the creature simply smirked then flew off.

"Well thanks a lot. Now I have to go chase him again!" a female voice said.

Drew spun around to face what he originally thought was the enemy. He examined it more carefully and noticed it, like the other thing, looked quite human. This one, however, was a girl when the other was a boy. She also had pink cat-like ears to match its short pink hair, and a long pink tail. She continued to stare at Drew with brilliant blue eyes. "What exactly are you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

It or, she sighed, then said, "Listen I don't have time for this. I need to catch Crobat before he goes somewhere out of Ilex forest."

She began to fly off but Drew grabbed her tail stopping her. "Would you at least help Flygon? It's your friend that got him hurt anyway," he said.

"He's not my friend," she said frowning, then she looked over at Flygon sympathetically and sighed, "Oh, fine but only 'cause he's soooo cute!"

She flew over to Flygon, picked up its head and placed it on her lap. Flygon moaned a bit but the girl ignored it and placed a gentle hand on its head. She, along with Flygon, began to glow a gentle shade of yellow. This was a Pokémon move called Recover. "Can you answer my question _now_?" Drew asked impatiently.

"And what would that be?"

"What are you!"

"Why would I want to answer such a rude question like that?"

"Because, I told you to," Drew said getting angry.

"Well since when do I have to do everything _you_ said?" she asked, playfully.

Drew groaned and when the girl saw she had successfully annoyed him, she giggled and said, "I'm a Moémon."

"Moémon?"

"Yep! Half human-half Pokémon. Get it?"

"So that other thing was a Moémon too?"

"Yeah, but he's still wild. It's my job to take all of them to Mew Mansion, my fortress, before Arceus brings them to her fortress."

"So that makes you…Mew?" Drew asked still a bit confused.

"Sort 'a, I'm not the real mew, but I have Mew genes."

"So who's Arceus?"

The girl sighed then said, "Listen I'm going to stop explaining stuff to you 'cause in about an hour I'm going to have Uxie erase your memory."

"What?"

"Well I can't let you go tell your human friends about us. 'Cause then they will tell their friends and sooner or later you humans will be hunting us down just like you do normal Pokémon. Understand?" Drew frowned and looked away. As much as he did understand, he didn't like the idea of losing his memory.

"There you go Flygon. All better," the girl told Flygon. Flygon lifted its head and looked around, then looked back at Mew. It nuzzled her, then stood up and walked over to Drew. The girl began to levitate and then beckoned Drew and Flygon to follow her. At first Drew simply stared back wondering if he should go at all. He could take off with Flygon in the other direction, which would be the smart thing to do. However, before Drew could command Flygon to do as planned, Flygon snatched Drew by the collar of his shirt and began flying toward Mew. "What are you doing?" Drew whispered in Flygon's ear as he climbed onto Flygon's back.

"Fly, flygon," he responded which probably meant something along the lines of 'I like Mew, I think we should follow.' Drew sighed and wished he hadn't allowed Flygon and Mew to make friends.

They flew in silence for most of the way, when Drew broke the silence with a question. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Is everything you say rude? You make me sound like a Pokémon! And yes I have a name."

"Which is…?"

"Well everyone usually calls me Kitty, but the followers of Arceus and any human usually call me Mew, your choice," she said.

"I'll call you Mew then. I'm Drew by the way, not that it really matters since I'll only know you for the next hour," Drew said scowling over at Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes then said "It's for the best. Plus you'd be too big of a pain to keep around." There was a pause, then Kitty finally said, "Tell you what, prove that you can actually be useful and I'll let you keep your memory."

Drew glanced over at Kitty, surprised that she was actually allowing such a thing. Kitty was actually kidding around at this point, thinking there was no possible way for a human to be worthy of staying with such creatures as Moémon. However, Drew smirked, flipped his hair then commanded Flygon to go the other way.

"What are you doing?" Mew called, confused at Drew's sudden change of plans.

"Proving my worth!" Drew called back, "I'll catch Crobat."

Everything was proceeding smoothly, until Mew suddenly appeared in front of Flygon with her hand up in front of her like a traffic guard. Flygon stopped immediately, almost causing Drew to fall down to the deep forest below. "And what makes you think _you_ can catch a Moémon? Hmmm!" Mew asked putting her hands on her hips, then puffing out her cheeks.

"It can't be that hard," Drew said flipping his hair.

"Don't you remember what Crobat did to Flygon before?"

"That was only because we weren't expecting it. Now that we know what we're going up against we'll do fine," Drew said as if it was obvious. Mew opened her mouth to say something but shut it again and scowled. She did this several times until she finally said, "Fine! But I will not, under any circumstances, help you!"

Tada that's the end of my very first chapter! i hope you keep reading and review. yes i would highly appreciate a review.


	2. Chp2 Flygon vs Crobat

I still own nothing...

Please review

EDIT: Changed some stuff...again

Chapter 2 Flygon vs Crobat

After a while of flying, Kitty decided to try to prevent Drew from making such a stupid mistake. However, despite Kitty's objections, Drew and Flygon continued to fly in the direction Crobat had last flown to. "This is _not _a good idea! Crobat is going to kill you! You're no match what so ever! What do you think the chances are for Flygon to get out of this fight unharmed?"

Flygon hesitated a bit at this, but Drew urged him forward. "Stop nagging! I know what I'm doing!" Drew called back at her.

"No you don't!" Kitty was practically screaming now, "Stop underestimating the abilities of a Moémon! You and your Pokémon will die!" Drew and Flygon continued to fly forward despite all of this.

Kitty sighed and murmured to herself, "I've seen enough death already." Then she quickly hurried after Drew.

"How do you expect to find Crobat anyway?" Kitty asked Drew, still annoyed he had ignored all her warnings.

"Look for anything out of the ordinary." he replied simply.

"You're very bad at hunting Moémon."

"Well, it's not like I've ever tried."

"True. But you know you can actually ask for _my_ help!"

"Didn't you say that you weren't going to help under any circumstances? Besides, I don't need your help."

"What's up with men and not relying on others?" Kitty sighed. Drew rolled his eyes when suddenly Flygon stopped. It was so abrupt it almost threw Drew off its back.

"Flygon, stop doing that!" Drew scolded.

"Hey don't yell at Flygon! You should thank him! _He _found Crobat!" Kitty said angrily then pointed somewhere in the Ilex Forest. Drew searched the treetops when he noticed a pair of yellow eyes; the same ones he had stared into just an hour before.

Suddenly, the pair of eyes started coming at the threesome with unbelievable speed. The thing that possessed those eyes began to take shape and Drew could clearly see Crobat now. It charged at the three, giving Flygon and Kitty barely any time to dodge before Crobat tackled the spot they were, just seconds before. Kitty was tempted to use thunder or psychic on it but stopped herself.

"Take the stage, Drew. This is _your _fight after all." Kitty said. Drew glared at her and then faced his opponent.

Crobat smirked then flapped its wings wildly creating huge gusts of wind. Flygon, not expecting such a strong gust was tossed around. "Get it together, Flygon!" Drew said trying desperately to hold onto Flygon's back.

When Flygon recovered and was back right side up, Crobat was nowhere in sight, when suddenly an array of poison sting came from above. Drew and Flygon where hit, however, it didn't hurt Flygon as much as it did Drew.

Kitty noticed this and shifted forward a bit, just in case. Drew looked up at Crobat, who was still smirking, and scowled. That smirk was really pissing him off. "Flygon, flamethrower!" he commanded and Flygon did just that.

Unfortunately, Crobat dodged swiftly and sent more poison stings their way. This time Flygon was ready though, and knocked them aside with its wing. "Now, Sandstorm!" Drew called. Flygon managed to pick up a storm and now it was Crobat's turn to be jostled.

Drew then turned to Kitty and yelled "How do I catch it!"

"Leave that to me!" she called back as she took out a small ball. It was like a pokeball, however the top was green instead of red and there was a small M above the opening. She threw it at Crobat and to Drew's surprise it had no trouble with the sandstorm which continued to rage. To their dismay, Crobat was able to knock the ball aside with one of its wings. Then, regaining its composure completely, created a gust; powerful enough to blow the storm away from himself and toward Kitty. Kitty frowned disapprovingly, and used whirlwind (Being Mew allows her to use any move) blowing the storm back toward Crobat. As Crobat prepared to counter this, Drew took this time to use Flamethrower. Flamethrower hit its mark, not only hurting Crobat but forcing him back inside the sandstorm.

"NOW!" Drew called to Kitty.

"Right." Kitty called back then threw another ball at Crobat. This time, it hit him in the head then, just as a normal Pokémon would be, he was trapped inside.

Kitty swooped down and caught the ball as it began to fall. Then flew back to where Drew and Flygon waited. She stared quietly at the ball, then looked up at Drew and Flygon, then looked down at the ball again.

"So," she started, "I'm guessing you want to keep you memory?" She asked sheepishly.

Drew frowned and nodded stiffly. "Are you sure? 'Cause then I'm kind 'a breaking my own rule." Kitty asked looking up at him.

"The deal was if I proved myself useful I could keep my memory." Drew said stubbornly.

"Well…er…" Kitty mumbled. She honestly didn't think Drew would be able to live let alone catch Crobat. But then again was simply catching a Moemon for the fortress, _proving yourself?_ If Kitty let Drew go, what was to stop him from telling his human friends that he himself had caught a Moemon? So Kitty hatched an idea that would solve all of this. "Okay, Drew you can keep you memory." She said simply.

Drew smiled haughtily then was about to command Flygon to fly to a Pokémon center when Kitty continued. "However, you must come with me to the palace and live there. FOREVER!"

"What?" Drew exclaimed, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well it is now!" Kitty said, happy she thought of a way to keep him out of trouble. She created a pink tinted bubble around Drew and Flygon and started pushing it in the direction of Mew Mansion. "Oh! And don't try to break my bubble, 'cause it only pops when I want it to!"

Drew frowned at her and she giggled.

"What about my friends! Don't you know they'll probably worry about me and come looking?"

"Oh, you're too annoying for anyone to care that much about you. You'll probably be forgotten by tomorrow!" Kitty responded happily.

Drew sighed, knowing there was no way to convince Kitty otherwise. He looked passed the tree tops to Azalea city. He had promised May and Solidad he would be back in an hour, now what would he say to them if he ever saw them again that is. There was going to be a contest in three days and there was no way he was going to make it if Kitty was going to keep him prisoner!

He sighed and leaned against the side of the bubble.

After a long pause, Drew asked, "Hey, when I first saw you in the forest trying to catch Crobat, you were using a net of some sorts."

Kitty cocked an eyebrow, not seeing where this was going, so Drew continued, "But when we were both fighting him here you used some kind of ball."

"Yeah," Kitty said taking out the ball that held Crobat, "So?"

Drew sighed, annoyed at how clueless Kitty was, "So, why didn't you use a net to capture it just now? Or have used one of those balls to catch it back there?"

"Oh," Kitty exclaimed finally seeing where this was going, "Well, these moeballs are very limited and though they have more of a success rate than the net, they tend to be something I need to conserve as much as I can."

Satisfied with this answer, Drew nodded then looked closed his eyes; wondering how much longer it would take to reach their destination. Kitty continued to push the bubble, until, about half an hour later, she finally said, "There it is! Mew Mansion!" Kitty announced.

Drew looked up and saw a huge mansion. No, it was too big for a mansion, this was a palace. "So why did you build such a huge mansion in the ilex forest. Don't you think someone's going to find it? Or are you too dumb to realize it?" Drew asked rudely.

Kitty ignored the comment and said, "Well of course I thought of that! The area around the Mansion becomes like a labyrinth so it's almost imposable to find the mansion. And if anyone does find it they will never be able to find it a second time."

"Why's that?" Drew asked cocking an eyebrow.

Kitty giggled then said "It moves."

"Well wouldn't anyone notice a giant palace moving through the forest?" Drew asked.

"Well, no. See…umm how should I explain this…it sort' a floats."

"Oh, well _that_ makes perfect sense," Drew said sarcastically, "which brings me back to the question of how wouldn't anyone notice a giant floating castle?"

A group of Moémon has discovered how to create a barrier that makes the mansion invisible to any human."

Drew cocked an eyebrow and frowned and said, "First off, wouldn't it of just been easier to say that fist? And second, how can I see it then?"

"'Cause, silly, I'm letting you. Congrats, on being oh so special."

"So you have control over everything then?" Drew asked plainly ignoring the last part.

"Yep."

And thats it for Chp dos! Hope you like it! So, who wants to review?


	3. Chp3 Inside Mew Mansion

ARE YOU EXCITED! IT'S CHAPTER THREE! YAYYYY!...please enjoy...

i own nothing

EDIT: more editing here

Chapter 3 Inside Mew Mansion

When Kitty got closer to the mansion she stopped. "What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" Drew asked.

"I have to tell Agron's team to stop using protect." Kitty responded. From the inside of Kitty's bubble it was hard to see but there was a green tinted barrier that surrounded the entire mansion. Kitty whistled; a sound that could probably shatter glass, and a few seconds later the barrier dissolved and they moved into the mansion.

Kitty landed on a platform on one of the towers of the mansion, and popped her bubble, allowing Drew and Flygon to stretch out. After they stretched, Drew took out Flygon's pokeball and returned Flygon inside it. After Drew finished, Kitty opened a hatch in the floor. "After you, Drew," Kitty said with a smile.

Drew peered down it to see utter nothingness. "You want me to jump down there?" He asked almost positive there was a ladder or something he just wasn't seeing.

"Well, yeah." Kitty replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I can't fly or levitate or float!"

"Well, neither can several of the other Moémon here. You're going to have to trust me, Drew." Kitty said, crossing her arms. Drew didn't like it but it didn't look like he had a choice and he jumped.

The fall was quite scary. However, at the bottom there was a giant gust of wind that stopped Drew from plummeting to his doom. When he was back on the ground he let out a sigh of relief. Kitty came a few seconds later giggling the entire way down. She sounds like a completely drunk, idiot Drew thought.

When she appeared again Drew muttered, "Nice, Kitty."

"Thank you!" she responded, completely oblivious to the insult, then started drifting down the hallway; Drew followed close behind.

The hall was empty at first but then doors with strange pictures on them started to appear on the walls. All over the walls, not just on the floor but near the ceiling to, so you can imagine it was a pretty tall hallway. "These are the rooms." Kitty explained, "They're created specifically for a certain Moémon so they can be at their happiest."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In one of the human rooms of course, unless you'd prefer something else." Kitty responded.

Drew didn't respond and instead asked, "Did you ever have any other humans stay here?"

"Um…. yeah." Kitty responded, hesitantly.

"What happened to them?"

"Well we either ended up erasing their memories, or…well…they died."

"Oh, pleasant." Drew said a bit disturbed.

This time Kitty didn't respond. They walked for a bit longer passing a few Moémon along the way. They all bowed respectfully to Kitty and some even gave a smile to Drew. "Give them time, they'll loosen up," She would remark when they ignored him completely

"Why do they need to loosen up at all?" Drew asked once.

"Because humans are never particularly kind to Moémon." Kitty responded a bit angrily. Drew thought it best to drop the subject.

The two walked and drifted until they finally reached the end of the hallway. It opened up into a large circular room with a dome-like ceiling. There was an "O "shaped desk in the middle of the room with no one attending it. In the middle of the O there were four signs, pointing in the directions of four hallways that came into the room. The sign pointing to the hallway where Kitty and Drew just came out of read "Moémon Rooms". The sign pointing to their right read, "Contest/tournament hall". The sign pointing to the left hall way read, "Training room". And the sign that pointed to the hallway in front of them, read, "Everything else".

"This is the registration room." Kitty said, "If there is going to be a contest or tournament this is where you sign up."

"That's great, but where am I going to sleep. That's all I want to know." Drew said, crossing his arms.

Kitty sighed and said, "You're no fun," then continued walking toward the "everything else" hallway.

This hallway was empty except for a few plants and lights. The next room they reached was like the last one except a bit larger. Also, in the center, there was a spiral staircase leading upward and downward, instead of the O shaped desk. This room also looked much more like a lounge than the other one with big chairs and couches. Like the other room, however, it had three other hallways leading out of it. A sign hung above each door way. The right one read "Legendary's rooms" the one in front read "Power/Storage Room" and the one to the left read "Protection Room". There was a sign that pointed up the staircase and down too. The downward sign read cafeteria and upward one read "DO NOT ENTER!".

Before Drew could ask about what was upstairs Kitty started moving to the hallway that read "Legendary's rooms". Drew followed her silently. This hallway led to yet another circular room. It was larger than the others, however, not as tall. This one didn't have any hallways, besides the one Drew and Kitty had just exited from. It did however have another spiral staircase only leading down, though. There were 35 doors around the room and they too had strange pictures on them.

"You can go choose a room downstairs. That is where the humans stayed. You're the only human now though. Well, good night, Drew."

"Night, Kitty." He muttered back, then in a flash she teleported away.

Drew walked down stairs to see a smaller room with not as many doors. He was too tired to check all of the rooms so he headed for the one right in front of him. He walked into the room and examined it briefly. It was simple, mostly white, pretty much like an ordinary hotel room. He walked over to the bed, laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile

A brown haired girl with a green bandana stood on a balcony. She held a note and a rose in her hands. The note read:

May

I'm going into Ilex Forest. The legend of that Celebi caught my attention. Be back in an hour. Please tell this to Solidad too.

-Drew

The girl, May, sighed and looked up at the moon. She wondered if he was okay or if he had found Celebi. A nuzzling broke her out of her trance. It was Glaceon one of her best Pokémon, and loyalist of friends. "Gla gla!" it said looking up at May with big dark blue eyes.

"I know I shouldn't worry, but Drew's a good friend and I want to be there for him." May said picking up Glaceon and putting him on the ledge of the balcony.

They didn't say anything for a bit then May smiled, determined. "That's it, Glaceon, if he's not here by morning I'm going searching for him." She said.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon cheered. And with that May went inside for bed.

Chap. 3 fin. sorry that one was pretty boring...but at least May came in at last. Review?


	4. Chp4 Day 1 Breakfast

Hey there! So after being completely inactive for over a year, decided to submit something (and edit everything else).

Still after all this time...i own nothing...besides the halfy characters

Kitty: Like me!

Hope you like.

Chapter 4 First Day

Drew awoke to a loud bang causing him to sit up straight. He looked around confused at why he wasn't in the Pokémon center. Then he recalled what had happened the previous night and frowned, upset at his current position. Again there was a bang; it seemed to be coming from above him. Drew scowled then jumped out of bed determined to find what had awaken him. He found a brush in one of the drawers and ran it through his hair. Meanwhile, several more bangs sounded from the floor above. When Drew looked good enough to appear in front of people he left his room and headed for the stairs. As he began to climb them the banging got louder there were a lot of shouts and cheers.

The Legendary's entrance room was peaceful but the noise had steadily increased. Curious and annoyed, Drew left the room, walked through the hallway and entered the lounge, where a battle seemed to be taking place. A four armed Moémon seemed to be wrestling another one with horns and three whip-like tails. A large group had gathered around too, and was chanting two names: Aiden and Ryan. Surprised that such an event had occurred, Drew stood there watching. He had refused to start chanting names like an immature child, however, couldn't help but be intrigued by the event. Drew had managed to understand that the four armed one was Ryan or Machamp, and that the horned one was Aiden or Tauros.

It seemed like Ryan was gaining the upper-hand, when all of a sudden Kitty popped up out of nowhere and used screech, silencing all of them. She walked over to Aiden and Ryan and looked them both directly in the face for a long moment. Then grabbed them both by the nose and shook them back and forth. "Listen," she said, "We have a guest and a want him to think we are a lousy bunch of idiots."

When Kitty let go of their noses, they rubbed them then Aiden said, "Sure, Kitty. All you had to do was ask. No need to get physical." She laughed.

"That seems to be the only way to get through to you guys." They both grunted and shook their heads. There was a buzzing sound behind Drew, and before he could turn to examine it, one strong hand pushed him aside with great force. A boy about the size of Drew walked angrily past him; his frown seemed cemented on his face, and his green hair was brushed back. Two small wings flapped behind him, allowing him to float just above the ground.

"What's up, Kitty?" He said in a relatively low voice. His feet slowly came down to touch the ground, and his wings stopped flapping.

"Hm?" Kitty said turning around to face the strange boy, "Oh, morning, Hollow. Nothing's wrong just a little brawl, nothing to worry about." She said giving the thumbs-up sign of approval.

"I see," said Hollow, "Then shouldn't we all be eating?"

At this Kitty opened her mouth to start explaining, however instead she said "Yes, so let's all go and eat."

There were a few murmurs of agreement and the great mob began to move down the stairs, toward the cafeteria. Drew decided to wait for the entire mob to descend down the stairs, to avoid injury, or any attention to him. Even after the mob left, several Moémon continued to come from their rooms and descend down the stairs, also in groups. It would be almost impossible for Drew to be able to sneak down the stairs unseen. He was about to give up and go back to bed, when a hand was yet again placed on his shoulder. This hand was much gentler however, and didn't jerk him aside.

"Why hello there, you must be the new human staying with us." said a calm voice that almost seemed to echo. Drew turned and saw a pretty girl a bit older than he. She had golden hair that caressed her long face and came to a point above her head, like a crescent moon. Three, also crescent moon-like, wings were attached to her arms and back allowing her to levitating a bit above the ground.

When Drew didn't respond the girl continued, "I am Cresselia." She said. "But you can call me Isis."

She gestured for him to follow and began gliding down the stairs. Drew followed after her walking quickly to keep up. Isis stopped before a large door, she opened it and let Drew walk inside first. Immediately, he breathed in the smell of newly cooked food. There were hundreds of tables, each with many Moémon of the same general type.

Above him, flying Moémon hungrily ate their food on top of a highly raised platform. Still above them, Zubat and Golbat hung upside down, and picked at their food with their claw like hands. There were tanks of water filled with different water types of Moémon eating breakfast. Different sections of the cafeteria were set for differences of types of Moémon to ensure their happiness and comfort.

"Come on." Isis beckoned him as he stood motionless watching everything.

"What do you like to eat?" She asked leading him to a cafeteria-like serving area. Two Moémon stood behind the glass display cases of all sorts of all sorts of food. One had pink hair which reached her shoulders then flipped at the end. She had a pouch on her stomach with an egg in it. When she moved, she always seemed to be shielding it. Drew soon realized this was Chansey. The other had straight, black hair that went down to her chin. She had black cow ears that matched the color of her hair, and two short horns. She had a tail with a black ball at the tip of it. These features helped Drew realize the girl was Miltank. They smiled at him and nodded to Isis.

"I'll just have some fruit salad." She said politely.

"Sure." said Miltank, spooning some assorted fruit onto a plate and handed it to Isis.

"Thanks." Isis smiled, taking the plate and waiting patiently next to Drew.

"I'll have…..whatever." He said looking at all the choices. They seemed to consider this for a moment before putting some kind of meat on a plate and handing it to him.

"Filet mingon." Chansey explained. Drew nodded though wondered if it was considered normal to have this as a breakfast meal.

"Thanks." Cresselia lead him over to one of the tables. Many legendary Moémon sat eating their meals. He recognized Kitty and the boy from before sitting next to her. Kitty smiled at him, but Hollow didn't even look up. Isis sat down at the end of the table and Drew sat down next to her. Kitty stood up.

"This is, Drew, everybody." She announced him. "He'll be staying with us from now on."

The Moémon either looked disapprovingly at him, or smiled and waved. He nodded to the ones who waved at him. Across from where he sat, a Moémon with long purple hair and a large blue crown, smiled at him. Drew pondered over which Pokémon she would represent, but came up, disappointingly dry.

"Hi, Drew. I am Suicune. Name, Arianna" The girl said, politely answering Drew's question.

"It's a pleasure." Drew said, beginning to cut his meat. He made a mental note to look up what Suicune looked like and to check to see if she was a psychic type. Next to him Isis giggled then used telepathy to say 'You might as well look us all up.'

Drew glanced over at her, only to see that she was munching happily at the fruit. 'You told her what I was thinking then?' he thought.

'It didn't hurt anyone, did it?' she responded, smiling.

"Kitty doesn't normally let humans stay here." Arianna said cutting in.

Drew nodded, "I figured," he muttered.

"So how'd you come to stay here?" She asked curiously. Drew told her the story about how he caught the Crobat, and of Kitty's deal.

"Sounds just like her." Isis said with a smile.

"You guys good friends?" Drew asked wanting to know more about the Moémon.

"Yep! Kitty's friends with all the Moémon, generally we all get along well." Arianna said.

She smiled a cute smile and took another bite of her breakfast. Drew nodded, unsure how to respond. He couldn't help but think of all the Moémon who showed dislike for him so far.

"Give them some time, and they might warm up to you." Isis said reading his thoughts.

Drew shrugged.

"They don't have to." At the other end of the table, Hollow stood up with his empty food plate. He walked over to Miltank and Chansey, handed them the plate and walked up the stairs angrily. Kitty stood up and nodded to everyone, and followed after him. Drew watched Kitty leave and wondered what was wrong. Isis followed his gaze.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Drew said getting up. He took his plate, not at all empty, and then decided to take Kitty's too. No one objected to this so he brought the two plates back up to Miltank and Chansey, just as Hollow did. Drew knew that almost all eyes were on him, and he couldn't help feel like he should be preforming with his Pokémon right about now. Regardless of all this, he continued to the doors of the cafeteria.

When he exited, almost immediately, he could hear the heated voice of Hollow. "Why did you invite another?" he asked Kitty with an annoyed voice.

"Just give him a chance." Kitty replied.

"That's what you said last time." Hollow said sharply.

"Yea, but he wouldn't do what she did." Kitty said.

"How do you know that?" Hollow snapped, "You've known for less than a day and you're allowing him to live with us? You should know by now that humans cannot be trusted."

"Okay, first off, we were all humans once upon a time, and secondly I knew you for even less the amount of time I knew him and I still took you in! You judge way too much on appearances, Hollow, don't brand all humans because of what she did."

Drew decided this would be a good time to go up the stairs; before any more yelling would occur. Kitty had her back to Drew and Hollow was facing toward him. Hollow scowled upon seeing Drew, said in a disgusted tone to Kitty, "Your pet is here," then teleported away.

To Drew's surprise, when Kitty turned around to face him she was as bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever. "Hey there, Drew. How was your breakfast?"

"It was…fine," Drew said, knowing he was going to regret not eating.

"That's good. Miltank and Chansey are our best chefs. Miltank's name is Sue and Chansey's is Joy, by the way. I hope your still around when Blissey comes back she makes the best food in the world…" there was a pause then Kitty continued, "Hey, how much of me and Hollow's argument did you hear?"

Caught a bit off guard, Drew said, "N-not much at all."

Kitty nodded thoughtfully, and then clapped her hands together. "Okay! We got a lot planned for today but first; we're going to decorate your room. So, wait here; I'm gonna go get Smeargle."

Before Drew had any time to react, Kitty shot back downstairs. Being alone gave Drew some time to think. So from eaves dropping, he learned that there was someone, a human girl had caused a lot of trouble for the Moémon. He had also learned that Moémon weren't born Moémon, but as humans rather. And there was something that happened to Blissey, it had gone somewhere. Unfortunately, before Drew could piece together any more information, Kitty had returned with a young boy in tow. Drew could tell he must've been Smeargle because of the floppy dog ears, burette, and paintbrush tail. Smeargle eyed Drew warily and hid behind Kitty.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Kitty nudged him forward so that Drew could see him, "Drew, this is Alain, Alain this is Drew," Kitty introduced, "Now, shake."

There was an uncomfortable pause then Kitty pushed Alain forward, "Well go on! Sheesh you guys act like the other guys gonna kill ya' or something."

Alain fidgeted, shifting his weight from side to side and wringing out his tail, it was quite obvious that he had no intention of shaking Drew's hand. However, Kitty had no intention of allowing the two to do anything else until they did shake hands. So, Drew put out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alain." Drew said, smiling, "I'm Drew."

At this Alain looked up at Drew, surprised by his openness. Hesitantly Aiden let go of his tail and put his small hand out.

"My name is Alain." He said in a timid voice as they shook hands.

"Bravo!" Kitty cheered, and added "Though the drama was a bit unneeded. With that aside, let's get to work."

Alain nodded happily, turned, and raced to the human rooms. Drew was surprised by the amount of energy the little boy had in him.

"See, Drew? All they need is a little time and encouragement, that's all." She said, putting her hands behind her head and beginning to float toward the rooms, too. Drew flipped his hair and followed after them, wondering if it would all really be so easy to gain the trust of all the Moémon.

When Drew reached the entrance to the human rooms, Alain was practically bouncing with excitement as he waited. Drew crossed the room and opened the door to his room. He, along with Alain and Kitty stepped inside.

"Okay, Drew, what we're gonna do is I'm going to use telepathy to get your thoughts of what best design of what a room should be look like, over to Alain. This way we save time." Kitty explained, "Now, let's get started."

Drew closed his eyes and tried to think of his best idea of a room's appearance. However, before he had even completely decided on one, Kitty was ordering Alain to use Sketch. Alain nodded then quickly went to work using his paintbrush tail to force more life into the white, dull room.

"See, the thing about Alain's Sketch, is that it can also create solid matter. Isn't that something'?" Kitty told Drew, as Alain a bureau from nothing.

"How are you positive that this was the room that I wanted?" Drew asked ignoring her question.

"Because I choose it out of your head when you were still in the proses of deciding on it, that's why I was able to do things so quickly."

"Also, were you looking inside my head for this entire time?"

Kitty laughed, "No, Drew, I wasn't. I only like to use my abilities when they are needed. It's my way of respecting what I have."

Drew didn't respond. He was a bit impressed by Kitty's wisdom and self-control. He wondered if he was a Moémon if he would have that restraint. After all, as a Moémon you seemed to be able to do almost anything, you had the mind of a human and the abilities of a Pokémon, not much could stop you.

Alain finished up his work with a bay window that over looked the Ilex forest.

"Hey, aren't we underground?" Drew asked, puzzled.

"The thought had a bay window though, so I painted it." Alain said, defensively, "I mean do you not like it? I could do something different if you want, though I've never really painted over a painting before…"

"No, it's fine." Drew said admiring the chandelier, "It just defies logic."

"What's logic?" Alain asked, innocently. Drew glanced over at the boy to check if he was just joking around, but Alain's face only showed curiosity and confusion.

"It's the scientific reasoning of the way things are." Drew responded after some thought. Alain continued to stare at him, completely confused now.

Seeing this Drew shook his head, "Never mind, it's not that important."

"Well, with the whole logic issue out of the way, how do you like your new room Drew?" Kitty asked.

Drew looked around studying everything; he came to the conclusion that it was probably the nicest room he had stayed in since he had started his journey. The room would've cosseted at least $10,000 had Alain not created it from scratch. Though this wasn't something Drew was new to, being that his family was extremely wealthy. Fancy furniture and chandeliers just made him feel more at home.

"Wow, you run pretty high maintenance, looks at all the little details Alain had to paint!"

This Drew had also noticed and said, "Yeah, you did a pretty good job, Alain."

Alain seemed surprised at the complement, but smiled widely and gave the thumbs up sign.

"Thanks for your help Alain, but I'm going to have to ask you to if you could help me out with something else too."

Both Drew and Alain gave Kitty questioning looks, so she continued, "I would like you to give Drew a tour of the mansion."

"And why can't you?" Drew asked.

Kitty frowned, "Hey! Don't hurt Alain's feelings! I think he was looking forward to being your tour guide. Besides, I'm busy with things. See you guys!" and with that, Kitty teleported away.

Drew sighed and turned to Alain who was again fidgeting uncomfortably. "Well I doubt I could get a tour of the entire mansion from just this room." Drew said in a joking tone.

"O-oh right, let's go." Alain said scampering out of the room.

END. of the chapter. That was looong... and I think its kinda funny how that is just the morning. now REVIEW! please


End file.
